hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Katsuko
Katsuko (鞨鼓, Kakko) is the leader of Katsuko's Squad, and was previously an officer of Zazan's Squad, alongside Pike. When Zazan left the Chimera Ant's Nest, planning to start her own colony, Katsuko initially followed. However after some time, she left with another two Chimera Ant Officers they had met on the way to Meteor City, thus forming her own Squad, before heading back to NGL to live in the surrounding forests. Appearance Katsuko is a Chimera Ant mixed with the genes of a human, a fox, and a goat. She has slightly pale skin and is noticeably muscular, and has pink hair that falls to her shoulders with two blue ribbons. Katsuko has a fox's ears and tail of the same colour as her hair, along with red goat eyes. She always wears a short black tank top with a blue scarf, and black shorts with gold adornments that reach to just above her knees. While it is rarely seen, she also owns a silver Nazar amulet. Personality Katsuko is an incredibly calm individual, sometimes to the point of seeming apathetic, as seen when casually talking about eating humans to Kite, Killua and Gon, and doesn't seem to have many interests, if any at all. She speaks in a rather slow manner, often sounding confused or airheaded by pausing in between words, but is however rather attentive. This is partly due to Katsuko wanting to know more about the world, as she remembers almost nothing of her life as a human, and also plays into why she asks so many questions. Another part of why Katsuko asks so many questions is because of her seemingly low, slightly primitive intelligence. For example, she is particularly inexperienced when it comes to modern technology and ways of living, which is shown when Katsuko expressed confusion in being asked to use the bathroom instead of 'going' outside, and in also not being bothered when seen nude. Unlike most, Katsuko has no loyalty to either Chimera Ants or humans, as she is shown to easily switch sides. An example of this is her sitting and talking with Kite, Gon and Killua, despite them being close to the nest. Another noteworthy example is how Katsuko was a part of the Palace Invasion, helping the Hunters, however threatened Fuyuki out of harming a defenceless Neferpitou. The only loyalty she has ever shown is to the Chimera Ant Queen while they were alive, and Zazan, her Squad Leader, sometime up until they neared Meteor City. Because of this rogue behaviour, Katsuko is okay with fighting both Chimera Ants and humans, however prefers to avoid combat, finding it to be a hassle, and only fighting in self-defence. Despite this, if she wins a fight in which the other participant dies, Katsuko almost always eats their corpse afterwards, no matter who they are. She has said before that Chimera Ants taste better than humans, but special humans (Nen-users) are her favourite, as they have a sweeter taste. Katsuko possesses both submissive and dominant traits, depending on the situation. When working under someone she respects, she is fully submissive, following out orders often without question and becoming excited when receiving praise, especially when physically, like a pat on the head. Katsuko is also submissive when fighting someone she believes she can't defeat, usually surrendering to them and doing as she's told, becoming timid and seemingly shy. She can however be aggressive in these situations too, spewing threats and insults at her attacker if angered. When she herself is a leader, she can also be dominant, taking full control of her Squad and punishing any who annoy her, something she likely took from Zazan, and has been known to even take people as kinds of prisoners if they surrender to her. Katsuko is also known to be threatening at times, as shown when she threatened to kill Fuyuki in a matter of moments in the Palace Invasion, thinking highly of herself when fighting most humans. Background As a human, Katsuko was a woman named Yako who was born in Republic of East Gorteau. Like most of the population of Republic of East Gorteau, she was rather poor and lived with her Grandfather Touma, who Yako looked after using the small amount of money she gained with her career as a musician. At some unknown time, Yako was taken to the Chimera Ant Queen and eaten, allowing Yako to be reborn as Squadron Leader Katsuko. It is unknown what happened to Touma. Katsuko also remembers that she had either heard of or knew Komugi, after learning Komugi's name. This is actually what allowed Katsuko to start remembering parts of her life as Yako, even though she had hoped to never find out who she used to be. Plot Chimera Ants Arc Katsuko makes her first appearance in the Chimera Ants Arc when Gon, Killua and Kite are heading for the Chimera Ants Nest. She had been following the group for sometime from afar, but once close is detected by Kite, as Katsuko does not know how to conceal herself. While at first trying to threaten and intimidate the three, she becomes friendly when they do not attack her, and so she sits with them for a while. After a few minutes, Katsuko asks why they are headed for the Nest, and they tell her their plans to stop the birth of Meruem. Despite what one would expect, Katsuko does not seem bothered, and for their honesty answers their questions truthfully, such as telling them about the fates of Ponzu and Pokkle, and not even trying to hide that she eats humans just like the other Chimera Ants. Kite, Gon and Killua eventually decide to continue, yet Katsuko warns them that if they continue, they will die, even though she won't try to stop them. However Kite and Gon assure her that they are skilled and know about the Chimera Ants, and so Katsuko leaves them. She later accompanies Gon and Killua who are running from Pitou, but only for a short time, leaving for the Chimera Ants Nest once Gon awakes. When the Meruem is born, and Zazan subsequently decides to leave to start her own colony in Meteor City, Katsuko follows, staying loyal to her Squad Leader. Despite this, Katsuko eventually leaves with two Chimera Ant Officers they meet on the way, forming her own Squad, and in the future joins the Hunters in the Palace Invasion in return for the guaranteed safety of herself and her Squad. However, she meets Neferpitou when they are healing Komugi, and decides to spare them, allowing Pitou to heal Komugi. They talk for a while, but are interrupted by Fuyuki's appearance. After some time, Fuyuki starts explaining how he's going to kill Pitou, since they're defenceless. He is however interrupted when Katsuko starts threatening to kill him if he even touches them, becoming protective of Pitou and Komugi. It is in vain however, as Gon and Killua shortly arrive afterwards.When Killua leaves the group of people, Katsuko accompanies him, and she is not seen for the rest of the Arc. Jikain Village Katsuko reappears sometime later in the Jikain Village, being caught bathing in a river near the Village, and is discovered by Sho Kokanezawa. After a short introduction, Katsuko agrees to go with Sho to see the Village, being curious. It is obvious that Katsuko is unaware of Sho's intentions at the time. Equipment '''Metal Jō Staff: '''At all times, Katsuko is seen carrying a thick solid-metal Jō staff in a sort of leather sling on her back. She uses the staff more than her actual ability in combat, finding it easier to use and access. Abilities & Powers Katsuko is a Chimera Ant Squad Leader, and as such is more powerful than most average Hunters. She is more than capable of fighting alone, using her Jō staff to wear her opponents down quickly. Taking from her Fox genes, despite not enjoying fighting, if left with no choice Katsuko will fight with the complete intent to kill, only backing down when one of them is defeated. She can also fight for long periods of time, owing to her having lots of stamina and agility. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia * As the human Yako, Katsuko is believed to have had a child with an unknown father who left them because of their poverty. This was not too long before Yako was eaten and reanimated as Katsuko. Like with her human Grandfather Touma, it is unknown what happened to the child * It is highly likely Katsuko is Asexual. If they have any grasp of what love or romance is in the first place, that is